


Doki Doki

by Domomomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domomomo/pseuds/Domomomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they met, Dave has wanted to be in yaois with John-chan. Dave/John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doki Doki

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my good friend Hannah (kitchenkind@tumblr) for Christmas a couple months back. Probably the best thing I've ever written ever.

This was it. This was the moment John had waited for. He fiddled with the perfumed envelope in his hands, a soft blush staining his cheeks, making his large, brilliant blue eyes stand all the more.

It was now or never.

"E-Eeto… Dave-kun…"

The well-toned albino turned to him, platinum blonde locks framing his strong cheekbones. His sunglasses hid crimson irises, filled with depth and emotion. "Hey, John-chan. Sup?"

"I… I want you to have this letter!" John's blush grew tenfold as he thrust the note into Dave's long-fingered hands. Embarrassed beyond compare, John turned heel and ran away, the skirt of his sailor fuku blowing upwards in the breeze to reveal his white cotton panties.

Dave's eyes followed the heir's quickly retreating form, his intense gaze undecipherable. He turned the envelope over in his hands, noticing for the first time that "Dave-kun" was written on the front in John's signature blue. Opening the letter, Dave began to read.

Dear Dave-kun,

As I write this letter I can't stop thinking of how sugoi you are. I'm not sure how to explain my affections, but my heart goes doki doki whenever I'm with you. Aishiteru, Dave-kun! My kokoro is yours.

Rabu,

John-chan

He couldn't believe the words he'd just read. John was in love with him? Dave hadn't dared to dream this day would come. John was the kawaiiest person Dave had ever met, and since the fateful day of their union he had desired to be in yaois with him.

A small smile graced Dave's lips.

"I aishiteru you too, John-chan…"


End file.
